


When You Can't Fall Further Down

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Bonding, Blood and Injury, Cold War, Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reconciliation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Poland and Prussia find themselves stuck in the USSR basement. They talk.
Relationships: Poland & Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	When You Can't Fall Further Down

All light being cut off by the closing door was all he could see.

Smell of blood was all his nose could pick up.

The pain all of his bruises gave whenever he as much as leaned against the wall was all he could sense.

His own heavy breaths and the much quieter ones next to him was all he could hear. At least until East spoke.

"So you ended up like me, huh?" the red-eyed nation said with a rasp voice. "I kind of figured he will put you in here sooner or later. We're similiar, afterall."

"If you're gonna bring up germanization, I swear-" the pole tried but was cut off.

"I didn't mean as nations. I meant as a person. At that level, we're kind of similiar, don't you think?" the germanic nation explained. "I'm awesome, you're awesome, yeah?"

"Wow, thanks, that's, like, the first compliement you gave since..." the green-eyed nation paused. "Forever, actually. Even when we were on somewhat peaceful relations, you never said I'm, like, anywhere near your awesomeness."

"I'm still more awesome than you. But... I suppose you're not as bad as I always said you are." he said carefully, not to destroy his look of being better than everyone else.

Poland knew better and smirked.

"So let me translate what you're saying here. You are basically sorry for your attempt at 'christianizing' me and Liet when we were already, like, totally christians, may I remind you." he said.

"Yeah, I suppose." the other nation muttered.

" _Awesome_ " Poland said with a chuckle.

" _Like, totally._ " East said, giving a small laugh of his own.

Silence stretched for a moment, before the germanic state asked " _Why_ did he put you here?"

"Considering my heart hurts _like a_ _kurwa,_ I think it's about anotyer protest in Warsaw." Poland gave an annoyed sigh. "I... I feel people died." he closed his eyes. "Very young people too. Even a barely teenager..." he continued quietly. "Jebana Rosja..." he swore at Russia in polish.

"So, how do we break out?" East questioned when Poland fell into silence.

"Huh?" the green-eyed nation voiced, surprised.

"What, aren't you like a pheonix anymore?" the german said.

It really didn't occure to Poland that they _can_ escape until the other nation outright said so. Why didn't he think of it? It's just a little beating, it'll heal in no time, he healed from being shot in the head in mere hours before, afterall. But...

"Our people will die." Poland stated.

"If we don't do anything, they still will die, the difference being they'll die from hunger or in syberia." East said firmly.

"So, have you thought of any escape plan yet? You know, given how _totally awesome_ you are." Poland said, determimed look in his eyes, not that the other nation could see it.

To that, the red-eyed nation replied "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."


End file.
